


i know that it's you i belong to

by cheerup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerup/pseuds/cheerup
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri feels like he can speak up, ask Victor anything. Like he can say what's on his mind.But he knows that in the end, he belongs to him. That when push comes to shove, the only option is to submit.[Don't read yet, still a big WIP]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i know that it's you i belong to

It really doesn't matter what his intentions are.

Yuuri figured that out early on; at first, he'd thought that if he promised he only meant well, all would be well. But whether or not he wanted to help Victor, the man didn't care. It was as though he could say he did everything out of love or hatred and nothing would change between the two. In the past, Yuuri had wondered if it was simply because the other man couldn't trust his intentions. There was always the chance that he was lying. And as a result of this hypothesis he had hoped that someday in the future- when Victor trusted him-

But eventually, he learned that truly, Victor only cared for actions, and their effects.

Right now, Yuuri was being punished for 

"Victor," he broke the silence, and Victor turned to look at him with a question in his gaze. When the first wouldn't go on, he sighed lightly before speaking, himself.

"Yuuri, what is it, darling? You can tell me anything."

With a healthy amount of hesitation in his voice, the younger asked, "Can you please

\--------

it was an overpowering feeling   
having the power to reach out  
he had a phone. he could call someone. he could text someone  
he opened the browser to a crisis help line, then a crisis text number  
but he couldn't do it  
the- the fear and the worry of someone finding out  
of someone coming to help him  
of everyone he used to know finding out  
it was overpowering 

but he couldnt keep living like this  
but it would be better to disappear without anyone knowing his situation   
if they knew all of this  
all of what was happening to him, how low he fell   
it would be worse


End file.
